


Marahieal

by NahBLUBunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Memory Alteration, Nephilim, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahBLUBunny/pseuds/NahBLUBunny
Summary: Jack had just killed off the other world Micheal, but there’s a new worry as Dean was taken by an unknown entity. Yet when he is returned, there’s something off about him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Marahieal

Dean groaned as Castiel dropped him on his bed. Dean was out drinking again after another disappointing case. The older Winchester brother had been through a lot the past couple of weeks. Lucifer dying, but his human vessel, Nick, still living, who then proceeding to have gone missing. Micheal had recently been killed by Jack, but Dean kept having nightmares. Since Jack’s passing and resurrection, Dean vowed that he wouldn’t allow such things to happen to anyone ever again, yet he had failed that promise when one of the hunters had passed this previous case.

The hunter laid on his back as Castiel went on to pulling off Dean’s shoes to be placed by the bedroom door. Dean mumbled something under his breath before turning to his side and falling asleep. The Angel sighed as he shut the light off and closed the door behind him. A huge wave of worry washed over the wingless Angel and this caught the attention of the young Nephilim. Jack looked up at his father and tilted his head with curiosity stirring in his mind.

“What’s wrong Castiel?” The Halfbreed asked as the Angel walked into the room.

Sam looked up from his tablet to look over at Cas and back to Jack.

“Yeah, you’re treating Dean as if he was your drunken lover who can’t control their alcohol intake.” A small smile creeped onto Jack’s face before Castiel answered.

“You claim to believe that I see Dean as my ‘lover’ Sam?” The blue eyed Angel said with air quotations on the word lover.

Jack let out a slight chuckle before standing up and walking over toward his father. The Nephilim placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.

“Cas, are you telling us that you DON’T love Dean?”

Castiel began to stumble over his words, “What? N-no of-of course I-I love Dean. B-but n-“

Before Castiel could finish digging a deeper hole for himself, there was a loud noise that echoed throughout the bunker catching all three off guard. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Castiel proceeded to defend himself before being interrupted by Dean’s scream echoing throughout the halls. Jack was the first of the three to bolt toward the hunter’s bedroom. After a few moments, the half breed called out to his two other fathers that there was a problem with the door. Petrified, Cas and Sam rushed toward the outside of Dean’s bedroom door. Sam tried the door first, but it didn’t budge.

“RrrraaaaAAHHHHH!!!” Dean cried out from inside his room.

This drove the flightless Angel to take hold of the doorknob and force his weight upon the wooden plank that blocked the passage from the hallway to room. Dean cried out once again, but this time there was a high pitched ringing accompanying his screams of help. Sam tilted his head to understand who, or what could be making such noise. Soon enough, the tall man covered his ears as the ringing grew unbearable, and shortly after Sam covered his ears Jack and Cas followed. The ringing grew so loud to the point where all three of them collapsed to the bunkers floors, causing them to all cry out in agony from the pain they felt in their skulls. After what felt like an hour, Jack spotted a pink light illuminate along the rim of the doorframe. As the light grew brighter, the ringing decreased.

Eventually, the pink light disappeared and the high pitched ringing had stopped. Cas was the first on his feet and he made his way toward the door. Upon turning the doorknob, the Angel looked around Dean’s bedroom hoping that he was alright. After looking throughout the room, Sam, Jack and Castiel all began to roam about the bunker. After searching the entire place from top to bottom, they all had to come to one conclusion. Dean Winchester was gone.

-2 weeks later-

Castiel slammed a vampire up against the wall of the abandoned warehouse after a ten minute fighting session. Sure the Vamp looked like crap and close to death, but that didn’t mean Cas was left unharmed himself. He held the Angel blade under the vampire‘s chin and slowly pressed up. The fanged creature flinched as they felt their blood slowly drip down the blade threatening to tear off their head. This, of course, didn’t faze the creature, but more of made them smile with their fangs showing with pride.

“Tell me where he is.” Castiel growled as the blade seeped deeper into the creature’s neck.

“And why would I do that, Castiel? As I see it, this scenario can be played out two different ways, but it all has the same ending for me. Headless on this old, rustic flooring, and you still being unsatisfied with the little information you could extract from me.” The Vamp spat some blood into the floor before continuing their little monologue, “So why don’t we just skip to the end here, and you go on ahead and push that fancy blade of yours into my monster brain and end me? Because, Castiel, I don’t know where your little boy toy went.”

Before, Cas would’ve been completely alright with letting the Vampire live and move on with their life, but that last comment pushed his decision over the edge. The wingless Angel pushed the blade upward with such a force that the fanged being’s entire head had gotten ripped from their neck up. Castiel just stood there as the body of the vamp collapsed to the rusty floor. He then let out a cry so loud and full of rage, that it shattered the glass windows around him. Those that weren’t already broken at least.

Outside by the impala, Sam and Jack had witnessed the windows explode into a million pieces. Before they could rush into the warehouse, however, Castiel was already marching their way. Sam was the first to walk over to him, but after the Angel just brushed past the tall hunter, that explained everything to Sam. This case was also a dead end on finding Dean. Sam combed his fingers through his hair before walking back to the impala to drive back to the bunker. It’s been a quiet two weeks, and with nearly every hunter in their own case along with the fact the Angels were not gonna be any help, it looked as if this wasn’t gonna end well for team free will.

Castiel entered the kitchen with Sam and Jack in tow. The tall hunter sat at the table to look for anymore clues that could help them find Dean, and the wingless Angel walked toward the fridge to pull out a couple bottles of beer. Jack was concerned, so he tried to grab the bottle from his father, but slowly retreated after seeing the cold stare coming from Castiel. Sam looked up at the two but kept quiet, knowing that this feeling of loss with their most valued member was really hard on Cas. Without a word exchanged, the blue eyed Angel walked out of the kitchen and down the hall, leaving the Nephilim and the hunter to chat in the kitchen.

“He seems to be taking this very hard.” Jack said very innocently.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed as he looked back at his tablet, “If we can’t find Dean soon, we might end up assuming the worst. And I’m not sure Cas is ready to say goodbye to Dean.”

Jack nodded before a sudden feeling engulfed his entire being. He grabbed ahold of Sam’s sleeve to get his attention. Sam looked at the young Nephilim with confusion but soon with concern.

“What is it Jack?” Sam asked as he placed the tablet on the table.

Jack looked up before he rushed out of the kitchen and down the hall.

In Dean’s room, Castiel was looking about the decor on the walls, and looking through the collection of rock music that still laid on Dean’s desk. He took a swig from the bottle before making his way to the bed, where he last put Dean to rest. He felt regret and anger and all sorts of negative emotions before he sat down. Upon sitting on Dean’s bed, expecting a memory foam mattress to support his weight. He instead received a grunt of pain not from himself, but from underneath him, causing him to jump at least three feet into the air.

“Dean?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire was non binary. Just so you know. I may add another non binary person later in the series... we shall see.


End file.
